This Core will provide advice, vectors, and as needed actual vector construction and validation for theproduction of needed knockin and BAC Tg mice. It will also provide initial validation and breeding of suchmice, and will transfer mice as needed to the individual projects. However, it will not generally be a mouse-breeding repository. Finally, the Core will provide access to and advice on mouse SNP genotyping which willallow the projects to appropriately conduct